One meaningful Night
by Passionate Cec
Summary: What happened the night after that famous job offer? Did Gibbs spend the night with the redhead or did he get an unexpected visitor? Yankee White episode tag.


I've decided that I'm feeling generous, so here is the promised one shot.

It's set after _Yankee White_ and I'm not quite sure what I think about it. I like it but I'm not sure if it really fits the characters or what would happen to them. It was a little bit hard to find something that wasn't the same as the prologue of _A Coffee Story_ and I hope I did a good enough job. Anyway, I'll let you decide what you think about it.

As usual, NCIS and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

And, don't forget to tell me what you thought about this story. Reviews make me happy. And a happy me is more inclined to post sooner.

**One meaningful Night**

As usual, Gibbs was working on his boat while sipping some Bourbon from his cup. Margaret had left a couple of hours earlier , leaving him to ponder the surprising and eventful past few days. He had met a female Secret Service agent who had more balls that many of the numerous marines he had met. He had let himself be surprised and maybe just a bit seduced by her. She had, unknowingly, broken the most sacred of his rules, yet, he had offered her a job. He tried to ignore the nagging voice that said he didn't even need a new agent. And he most definitely played deaf when it piped that he wouldn't have done that with anybody else; there was something very special about her.

_She isn't even a redhead_, he internally tried to counter.

Yet, even the most rational part of his mind couldn't deny the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The agent frowned when he heard a knock at his front door. People who knew him also knew he didn't lock said door. And people who didn't know him, most certainly did not knock at his door at 0100. He grabbed his gun and went to the door. He opened it and stared at the woman standing on his porch. And surprisingly, his first question wasn't even the logical 'what the hell are you doing here?'

'How did you get my address?'

'Former Secret Service, remember? I looked up a couple of things before I left.'

'Right. Why are you here?' He finally asked.

'To accept you job offer.' Kate, matter-of-factly answered.

'At one in the morning?'

'I was crocheting my pillows.'

The answer, the tone and the grin were cheeky. He laughed. Their first private joke, it seemed. He opened the door wider, waving her in, letting his hand drop to the small of her back. Her shiver made him grin; so maybe he wasn't the only one suffering the effects of their attraction.

'You always answer your door with your gun drawn?'

'Only when someone knocks at my door at one in the morning. Door's unlocked; next time, just enter. It's safer.'

'I'm not even going to bother pointing out how illogical that is.' She looked around, noticing that the only light came from a door she supposed led to the basement. 'So, what does a guy like you do behind unlocked doors at one in the morning?'

'Come.'

Gibbs let his hand drop to hers and noted with undesired satisfaction that she didn't pull back and even let him link their fingers. He led her towards the lit room. He took a glance at her surprised and awed face when she first saw the wooden structure. Kate looked even more beautiful in the dimmed light, he noted. Her features were softer that in the harsh light of the day, her hair brilliantly auburn. He slowly led her down the stairs, keeping hold of her hand. They walked to the part he had just been working on and Gibbs allowed her to admire and touch his work.

'You're building a boat?'

'Yep.'

'Wow. It looks like you're doing a great job.'

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He had to force himself to look away and turn to grab a clean shirt on a nearby shelf. He handed it to her.

'Here, put this on. Since you're here and it doesn't look like you're planning on going anywhere, you might as well make yourself useful. I'm going to make coffee. Want some?'

'Yeah, sure. But I don't know how to build a boat. I'm not going to be very useful.'

'We're sanding the boat. And I'll teach you.'

Without another word, he went back up to the kitchen. When he came back down, she was wearing his shirt, her pants and socks. They both took a few sips of coffee before he settled behind Kate, arms circling her small frame, hands covering hers. He showed her the moves, the speed and the necessary pressure. He knew they were playing with fire. Even if it was only an oral agreement, she had accepted his job offer. Technically, she was already his subordinate. And, he really did want her on his team. He was playing a very dangerous game by allowing himself to be so close to her, but he really couldn't help it. And it seemed like she was just as helpless as he was. Still, she was the one to confront the issue.

'You do this with DiNozzo, too?' Kate teased half seriously. He cringed at the image that brought to mind.

'Nah. He's not as pretty as you.'

'Thanks.' She sarcastically shot back. He felt a heaviness settle around them as she leaned back against his shoulder. He let his hands rest on her hips. 'Any other rules I need to know about and crochet?' She whispered and he felt that, deep down, she already knew the answer.

'Rule twelve.' He reluctantly answered.

'And what's that?'

'Romance between agent never works.'

'Speak from experience, Special Agent Gibbs?'

'I wish I didn't.'

'So do I.' She pulled away and turned around to face him. 'When do I start?'

'Be at Navy Yard at 0800 to deal with all the paperwork.'

'I'll be there.' She smiled as she went to gather her belongings. She pulled on her shoes but kept her sweatshirt and jacket in hand. 'I'll wash the shirt and get it back to you.'

But somehow, he knew he wouldn't see the shirt again. And he didn't mind in the least. Just as she walked past him, towards the stairs, he cupped her face and dropped a strong and meaningful kiss on her lips. He allowed his tongue to trace the soft red skin but didn't give her time to answer.

'Welcome to the team, Katie.' He whispered as they were just a breath apart. Her hand circled his wrist and squeezed gently. She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips once.

'Goodnight, Agent Gibbs.'

And before he knew it, Katie was gone, soon to be replaced by NCIS Special Agent Caitlin – Kate – Todd.


End file.
